My Sweet Idol
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Oda en lugar de irse a Inglaterra se hubiera ido a Corea del Sur? Capítulos cortos. Historia también en Wattpad.
1. Green Eyes

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn y si, traigo un fic nuevo en vez de actualizar los que tengo :v *le lanzan chanclas* Pero tenía que hacerlo así que no me arrepiento de nada :3**

 **Esto es una trama cliché de que se van por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y cuando regresan son Idols mega famosos xD pero me encanta ese cliché, y pues quise hacer mi versión, así que espero les guste mucho :3**

 **Nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece.**

 **Enjoy!**

Takano Masamune de 22 años se tiró en el sofá de su pequeño departamento, completamente exhausto después de haber limpiado de forma ardua su hogar, el cual era un súper desastre. Soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. Cerró sus ojos por un momento queriendo relajarse, pero dicha acción no duró por mucho tiempo, pues, a su mente vino la imagen de cierta persona; y esa persona no era nadie más que Oda Ritsu.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, negó repetidas veces son su cabeza y con una mano cubrió sus ojos, ¿por qué aquél mocoso de ojos verdes aún invadía su cabeza? Eso era algo que no lograba comprender, ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquél malentendido, 5 años desde que su castaño se había ido sin dejar rastro ni explicación alguna. Se suponía que ya tendría que haberlo superado, pero desgraciadamente no era así.

Con una enorme pereza se estiró hacía una mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá donde él se encontraba, entre sus manos tomó el control remoto de su televisor; volvió a acomodarse en el mueble y encendió el aparato buscando algo interesante para ver, pues se encontraba muy aburrido.

Buscó canal tras canal algo para entretenerse, pero toda la maldita programación era una completa mierda.

La primera parada de canal fue el de deportes, rápidamente lo descartó, luego fue el de cocina, cambió el canal, por su recorrido pasó un Dorama en cuál miró por unos minutos, pero este le había aburrido, volvió a cambiar de canal.

Un momento... ¿esa era una película pornográfica? No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando volvió a cambiar de canal.

Takano se estaba rindiendo, en la programación televisiva no había nada bueno.

Quiso apagar el aparato, pero accidentalmente volvió a cambiar de canal, y este último canal era le llamó la atención, pues en el idioma en que hablaban no era específicamente el suyo, pero si no se equivocaba podría decir que dicho idioma era el coreano; dejó el control remoto cerca suyo y se dispuso a ver el programa y este parecía estar en vivo.

No se había equivocado, era un programa en vivo donde se estaban presentando un sin fin de grupos, tanto como masculinos y femeninos, solistas entre otros, era un show bastante entretenido, tanto que no se dio cuenta que estuvo tirado en el sofá pegado al televisor durante más de dos horas, estaba a punto de apagar el aparato, pero se dio cuenta que el show todavía no terminaba.

—Y, por último, pero no menos importante... —habló la conductora del programa con una sonrisa— Les presentamos unos de los Come Back más esperados de este último año, con ustedes... ¡Diamond!

Después de haber dicho la última palabra el escenario quedó totalmente a oscuras, poco a poco comenzó a aparecer humo de colores (seguramente gracias a las luces) de dicho humo salieron siete siluetas que a simple vista parecían ser masculinas. Y estaba en lo correcto.

Música con un ritmo pegajoso empezó a escucharse, luego un chico de cabello castaño oscuro cantó.

Takano no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que la canción decía, pero tenía que admitir que la canción era muy buena, la coreografía era espectacular, las voces increíbles; en pocas palabras, el Performance era perfecto en toda la expresión de la palabra.

El chico en turno acabó de cantar sus líneas correspondientes, dando paso a otro integrante del grupo "Diamond". Takano al ver a ese chico se cayó del sofá de donde estaba, velozmente volvió a levantarse y sentarse en el sillón, el azabache tenía los ojos completamente abiertos. Esto no podía ser posible.

Ese chico que estaba cantando y bailando, era Oda Ritsu.

No tenía duda alguna, ese chico no era nadie más que su pequeño acosador en la escuela, con una mano cubrió su boca, después de tanto tiempo lo había vuelto a ver, aunque claro el chico había tenido un cambio bastante drástico, eso lo notó gracias a su apariencia en la pantalla.

Al parecer era un poco más alto que hace cinco años, su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero tenía algunos cuadros marcados en su abdomen, su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado y había mechones color verde esmeraldas (tal y como sus ojos) en este, y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que nunca se pudo borrar de la mente, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que se trataba de Oda Ritsu, él reconocería esos obres esmeraldas hasta estando dormido, tampoco importaba que tanto maquillaje tuvieran estos encima, los ojos esmeraldas de Ritsu eran completamente únicos.

Negó con la cabeza y se río de sí mismo, en ese mismo momento parecía una adolescente obsesionada con un grupo de Idols, o mejor dicho, era un adulto de 22 años obsesionado con un Idol que hace ya tiempo atrás fue su novio.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo algo corto, espero les haya gustado, intentare que los proximos sean más largos.**

 **Y si, soy un fiasco respecto a los nombres, una disculpa :'v**

 **Espero que si estás leyendo esto, te agrade este proyecto y me lo demuestres con un review, favorito o follow, me harían muy feliz 3**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


	2. ¿Cómo Inició Todo?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn**

 **¿Se dan cuenta que después de tanto tiempo por fin hay un capítulo de este fic? :o que irresponsable soy XD**

 **Una disculpa por tardar no sé cuantos meses, pero finalmente aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste mucho, nos vemos abajo**

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece.** **La canción es Butterfly in your right shoulder de Len Kagamine, tampoco me pertenece.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***5 años atrás***

Esto comienza con un Oda Ritsu totalmente destrozado después de que su amado Saga-senpai se riera de él. Debido a dicho acontecimiento, el adorable castaño decide irse de Japón, y este se iba a específicamente a Inglaterra.

Todo iba relativamente bien, Ritsu se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando de manera paciente que las bocinas avisaran que ya era hora de su vuelo, observó su boleto de avión y su equipaje y suspiró.

Minutos más tarde una voz femenina proveniente de la bocina avisó que ya era hora de subir al avión.

El castaño tomó su maleta con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de los transportes aéreos. Vio el número de avión que debía abordar y lo buscó entre un sin fin de pájaros de acero, hasta que por fin lo encontró, dejó su maleta en el estómago del avión y subió al mismo.

Uno minutos más tarde, dieron aviso que el avión iba a despejar, Ritsu guardó su teléfono celular y esperó pacientemente a que el ave de metal comenzara a moverse. Y en eso, el chico se quedó dormido.

Muchísimas horas más tarde, no sabía cuántas exactamente, el avión finalmente aterrizó, abrió sus ojos con lentitud, observando a su alrededor como las personas bajaban del avión, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso imitó la acción, se levantó del asiento para luego estirarse, se tallo con ojos con una mano y caminó hasta la puerta.

Una vez que salió del transporte, fue en busca de su maleta, esta le fue entregada, el chico la tomó entre sus manos para luego caminar hasta el edificio del aeropuerto del país desconocido. Ritsu vio una banca libre donde se sentó junto a su maleta a un lado. De su bolsillo sacó su celular para encenderlo, su padre le había dicho que alguien iba a ir por él, así que decidió esperar.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, y esa persona no llegaba, Ritsu comenzaba a desesperarse, el aeropuerto se vaciaba de a poco y ya estaba anocheciendo, entonces aceptó que nadie iría por él, a lo lejos vio a una persona, por lo que se levantó de su asiento para preguntarle algunas cosas, estaba comenzando a creer que estaba en el país equivocado.

Sus ojos casi salen de su órbita al escuchar la respuesta del señor.

 _"Éstas en Corea del Sur"._

Simplemente, eso no podía ser cierto… Su destino era Inglaterra, era el mismo número de avión que decía en su boleto; entonces, ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba en Corea?!

Después de agradecerle al señor, decidió salir del aeropuerto, al parecer su vuelo tenía otro destino, no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar un nuevo boleto, tenía que resignarse y quedarse en el país desconocido por quién sabe cuántos días.

Fue a una casa de cambio donde cambio sus Yens a Wons, en ese lugar también le ofrecieron un diccionario de japonés a coreana, el cual agradeció, si tendría que vivir ahí no podía pagar con dinero de su país y tenía que aprender el idioma, aunque solo fuera lo básico. Miró su efectivo y suspiró, tendría que invertirlo de buena manera. El sonido de su estómago gruñendo se hizo presente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, tenía que buscar algún restaurante y un lugar donde quedarse esa noche.

Caminó un poco más, en esa calle había un sin fin de puestos, pero no sabía cuál de todos era un restaurante, pues, en primer lugar, ¡él no sabía ni leer ni hablar coreano! Continuó su camino, hasta parar en frente de otro puesto, este tenía un letrero que si podía entender perfectamente.

 _"Karaoke"._

Soltó un suspiro, esperaba que al menos tuvieran algo de beber, con maleta en mano entró al lugar. La única iluminación que tenía eran luces de colores, que le daban un toque algo divertido, en lo más oculto del local, vio una mesa libre, corrió hacía ella y se sentó rápidamente, una chica, que parecía una mesera a simple vista le entregó lo que parecía ser un menú, lo leyó un par de minutos (aún sin comprender nada) sacó su diccionario y como pudo tradujo algunas partes de la carta, y pidió algo finalmente.

Digirió su mirada al escenario, viendo como las personas cantaban, algunas cantaban horrible, pero con sentimiento, otros pocos cantaban bien y la minoría (incluyéndose) permanecía sentada.

La música paró por algunos instantes, un hombre subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono y habló.

—¡Ahora llegó el momento más esperado de la noche! —sonrió— Es el momento de elegir a nuestra próxima víctima… perdón, ¡A nuestro próximo cantante al azar!

Una luz blanca que salía del reflector empezó a moverse por todos los lados del lugar, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse, alumbrando a Oda. El chico totalmente confundido quiso esconderse, pero no lo logró hacerlo ya que el tipo fue hasta su mesa y lo arrastró al escenario, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el sujeto—

—Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu… —respondió en un apenas entendible coreano—

—¡Vaya! Un japonés. ¿Y qué piensas cantas?

—Eh… —pensó por algunos instantes y recordó una canción que le gustaba, pero era un tipo de gusto culposo, se acercó al tipo y le susurró algo—

El presentador le dio un micrófono a Ritsu, este comenzó a jugar con él con sus manos, la música comenzó a sonar, con timidez, el chico levantó su mirada, se aferró al micrófono y cantó.

" _En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy_

 _Besos de pasión_

 _Que vuelan por la habitación_

 _Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador_

 _Y como un piano, mi alma resonó_

 _En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy_

 _Besos de pasión_

 _Que vuelan por la habitación_

 _Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador_

 _Y como un piano mi alma resonó_

 _En una pesadilla estoy_

 _Del cual solo tú me podrías despertar_

 _Todo inicio es siempre tan trivial_

 _Pero así es como empieza toda pasión_

 _me pregunto si acaso esto está bien_

 _no hay que responder primero hay que probar_

 _por la noche te dejas llevar_

 _y te entregas a mí a completa voluntad_

 _alargas tus pestañas te delineas la mirada_

 _te pones nuevamente ese brillo labial"_

Siguió cantando hasta el final de la canción, las personas del lugar aplaudían emocionadas, Ritsu tenía una voz, algo que él no sabía en lo absoluto, bajó del escenario y caminó hasta su mesa donde su comida y bebida estaban servidos, comenzó a comer con tranquilidad; una vez terminó, pidió su cuenta, pero la misma chica que lo atendió le dijo que su cuenta estaba pagando, desconcertado, el castaño tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar. Ahora tenia que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Caminó por las iluminadas, pero solitarias calles, todo iba bien, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás suya, aceleró el paso con la intención de protegerse a sí mismo, pero la "presencia" fue aún más rápida, tomando a Onodera del brazo jalándolo hacía un callejón, el miedo invadió a Ritsu, por lo que comenzó a gritar.

—Shh… —el desconocido le tapó lo boca— No te haré nada malo, solo quiero hablar contigo. —habló en un perfecto japonés—

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —exigió el de ojos verdes—

—Soy cazador de talentos de una disquera —respondió— Te vi cantar en el karaoke, tienes talento, así que te quiero invitar a ser parte de un grupo de Idols de nuestra agencia, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

—P-Pero… Yo no sé cantar, ni bailar, ni…

—Serás un aprendiz hasta que estés listo para debutar.

—¿Qué tendré a cambio si acepto? ¿Cómo sé que no me van a secuestrar y me van a explotar sexualmente?

—Somos una empresa seria —lo miró severamente— Y referente a si aceptas, un lugar donde vivir y posiblemente no mueras de hambre, por lo que veo estás perdido, ¿no es así? —Ritsu asintió avergonzado— Entonces… ¿aceptas?

Onodera lo meditó por algunos minutos, el tipo era un desconocido, pero él realmente necesitaba un lugar donde vivir en su estadía en Corea del Sur, ser Idol no estaba en sus planes, sabía que era algo estresante y pesado, pero era su única alternativa para sobrevivir. El castaño miró al tipo y susurró un

—Acepto.

—Buena elección. —sonrió complacido— Vamos a mi auto, no está muy lejos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Ritsu—

—Mi nombre es…

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, de nuevo, una disculpa por tardar uwu**

 **No sean como Ritsu, no se vayan con desconocidos XD**

 **¿Quién creen que sea el desconocido owo?**

 **Ahora me faltan determinar a los miembros del grupo, será una combinación de OC's son los uke de la serie y de Junjou, ¿Quiénes serían los candidatos perfectos para ustedes?**

 **Gracias a Alexa uwu, Darba Saba, LavelyOnceCode, lunatex65noestoyloca, luzcesita, sailorhime por sus favoritos nwn a BlackBerryMB3, Mitsuki Sakamaki y a Sixty Teacups por sus follows**

 **Y finalmente gracias a A-san, guest y Alexa uwu por sus reviews, l s amo 3**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Bye!**


	3. El Fan Número 1

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 _Volviendo a la actualidad…_

Una vez que la presentación terminó, Takano velozmente apagó su televisor y tan rápido como un rayo se levantó de su cómodo sofá para comenzar a buscar su computadora, ahora sabía lo que había ocurrido con su adorado Oda, él se había convertido en un famoso e irresistible Idol en Corea del Sur, ¿cómo? No tenía la más remota idea, pero eso lo iba a investigar en ese instante; una vez que Masamune encontró su computadora, volvió al sofá para acomodarse nuevamente en él, abrió su laptop y esperó pacientemente a que esta terminará de cargarse por completo, cuando esto ocurrió introdujo su contraseña y movió el cursor hasta el símbolo del navegador, en la barra de búsqueda comenzó a mover sus dedos en las teclas, pero sin llegar a escribir nada, ¿cómo iniciaría a buscar? ¿El nombre del grupo? ¿El nombre del castaño? Pero que tonto, se dijo a sí mismo; era muy probable que Ritsu usará algún nombre artístico, tomó aire. Buscaría el nombre del grupo.

 _D-I-A-M-O-N-D_. Deletreó en su laptop para luego presionar en Enter.

La pantalla le mostró un sinfín de resultados, como era de esperarse, la gran mayoría tenía que ver con la reluciente piedra, pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente; después de arduos minutos de búsqueda en una interminable cantidad de páginas, había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Al darle clic a la página, no le importó en lo más mínimo leer lo que había en el principio, directamente se fue para donde hubiera información de Ritsu, y ahí fue donde encontró un artículo dedicado solamente al chico de ojos verdes, presionó a clic y se concentró para comenzar a leerlo y no perder ningún detalle.

 **Nombre Artístico:** _Ritsu (?)_

 **Nombre:** _Onodera Ritsu_

 **Apodos:** _Ricchan, Oda Ritsu._

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** _27 de marzo._

 **Edad:** _20 años_

 **Profesión:** _Cantante, bailarín, modelo y actor._

Lleno de curiosidad, Masamune comenzó a leer todo lo que había en ese artículo, fue cuando llegó a la parte donde él descubrió muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que su verdadero destino era Inglaterra, pero por un error terminó en un país completamente distinto, podía hablar distintos idiomas a la perfección y tocaba varios instrumentos, pero hubo _algo_ en _específico_ que lo hizo enojar bastante.

 _Una vez en un programa de variedades se le preguntó del porqué de su apodo "Oda" por lo cual él respondió: "En la escuela había una persona de la cual yo estaba enamorado, me gustaba espiarlo, sobre todo cuando estaba en la biblioteca, para evitar que él me descubriera, en los libros que él leía, en lugar de poner mi nombre real, puse un nombre falso, de ahí salió Oda". Comentó el cantante entre risas._

Entonces… ¿todo este maldito tiempo estuvo a una persona que se cambió el nombre para evitar sospechas? ¡Por un demonio! Ahora ya sabía porque su búsqueda jamás tuvo resultados, respiró profundamente, sabía que con enojarse no lograría nada, lo hecho ya estaba hecho así que no podía modificar todo lo que había pasado, esto no se iba a quedar así, el castaño era suyo y siempre sería así, las circunstancias le valían un carajo, no importaba que él no tuviera la fama o el dinero necesario, Ritsu y él estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Takano abrió otra ventana y entró a sus redes sociales, queriendo darle "Like" o seguir todas las páginas que tuvieran con ver con el grupo y sobre todo y lo más importante, de su amado castaño.

Mientras veía algunas páginas, vio algo que le llamó la atención, era un tipo de noticia donde decía que dentro de un mes, el grupo Diamond daría un concierto en Japón y había un sorteo en el cual se podía ganar boletos para el mismo, eso aumentó mucho más su curiosidad, el gran premio eran dos boletos en los mejores lugares y pases para conocer en persona a los integrantes, definitivamente iba a entrar al sorteo, pero había un problema, necesitaba a otra persona para participa, ¿pero a quién podía elegir? Sonrió para sí mismo, era obvio que su mejor amigo tenía que acompañarlo y no le importaba si él se negaba, iría con él.

Y en ese mismo momento, Takano se convirtió en el fan número 1 de Onodera Ritsu.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
